


United

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, F/M, Flashfic Series, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Original Character(s), flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to unite the houses, starting with him and Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

**Author's Note:**

> AU fifth year. For my Fanfic100 prompt, “Enemies.” Aiden is the OFC for the secondary challenge.

**Part 1**  
 **HP_Ficathon prompt:** "Gratitude"  
 **Word Count:** 155

“Your gratitude is overwhelming, Harry.” Hermione huffed, before dropping into one of the plush chairs before the fire.

“Hey. I’m just saying, you didn’t have to tell Aiden that I liked her.”

“But you do.” Ron said, sitting next to Hermione.

“Yes, but she didn’t have to know!”

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before turning to stare at the brunette. “What?” They asked.

“Well, I knew she didn’t like me, so there was no point in telling her that I liked her. It would just make things awkward.”

“That actually sounds like logic.” Ron joked.

Hermione snorted. “You forgot, I share a dorm room with her. Why do you think she doesn’t like you?”

“Cause I’m the boy-who-lived and all that rot.”

“Aiden’s a muggleborn, remember? She just knows you. Try again.”

“Er, because… I just knew.”

“Oh, very convincing.” Hermione smirked.

“Harry, just talk to her.” Ron grinned. “And hey, her nose is centered.”

 

\---

 **Part 2**  
 **HP_Ficathon prompt:** "Apology"  
 **Word Count:** 139

“I’m sorry about that Harry.” Aiden said, slipping into the Room of Requirement. “I had to make it sound believable that I liked you, or they’d never believe that we would date.”

“S’ok,” he grinned. “So, you and Daphne?”

Aiden blushed. “Yeah, she asked me out yesterday.”

“Brilliant!”

“Yeah. Have you asked Draco out yet?”

“Uh, not in so many words.”

Aiden smacked him. “You’ve got to ask him out, Har, or you’ll never know if he likes you!”

“Well, Blaise said that he d-“

“I don’t care if Blaise said it. You need to hear it from Draco himself.”

Harry sighed. “Alright. Let’s go visit the Slytherins.”

“Yay!” Aiden hopped up and checked the hall. “All clear. Ready?”

“Yup. We’re off to see the Wizard. In the snake pit of doom.”

Chuckling, Aiden dragged him down the halls.

 

\---

 **Part 3**  
 **HP_Ficathon prompt:** "Mate"  
 **Word Count:** 176

All noise ceased as the two Gryffindors entered the Slytherin common room. Daphne and Blaise jumped up and grabbed their arms, dragging them over to the small circle of fifth years.

“Right, back to whatever you were doing.” Blaise called out. The other Slytherins resumed their chatter, and the fifth years formed a small circle around the two visitors.

“Hey mate!” Theo said, pulling Harry down onto a couch between himself and Draco.

“Hey. Hey Draco.”

Draco nodded, lost in his homework. Harry sighed and exchanged glances with Pansy and Theo.

Aiden laid on the other couch, her head in Daphne’s lap. The taller girl ran her fingers through the Gryffindor’s black curls in a soothing gesture. “The Gryffindors still don’t know about us?”

“Mostly, no.” Harry shook his head. “They still think that all Slytherins are evil, and that I would never associate with them.”

“Dean is on our side though, and he’s mates with Saemus, so he’s working on him.” Aiden added.

Harry didn’t miss Pansy’s slight smile. “We’re working on them.” He assured her.

 

\---

 **Part 4**  
 **HP_Ficathon prompt:** "Alohomora!"  
 **Word Count:** 116

Draco concentrated on his homework, avoiding looking at Harry. Harry who was sitting there so delectably next to him. His eyes slipped over to Harry again.

 _No! Bad Draco! Focus on your homework._

 _Okay, the_ Alohomora! _charm is used to undo simple and moderate locking charms, as well as locks closed manually. It will not- oh, Harry’s wearing jeans under his robes._

 _No!_

Draco sighed and looked up from his homework. The others were still talking about converting more Gryffindors to the side of inter-house peace.

It was Harry’s idea. He had it last year after the Triwizard Tournament Debacle. Unite the houses, and then unite the wizarding world. That was Harry for you. His Harry.


End file.
